Luciérnagas
by Rally
Summary: Esto es LEMON. Lemon EdxWinxAl, para ser exactos. A LA VEZ. Si no gusta no mires XD Oh, sí, el summary... Bueno, obviamente esto pasa algunos años después de la serie, cuando ambos recuperan sus cuerpos, y... Sí, es AU y PWP, ¿alguna queja?


Sabido es por todos que los veranos en el sudeste son tremendamente secos y calurosos. Y Edward, como buen quisquilloso que es, no soporta demasiado bien el calor. Así que aquella tarde, habiendo escapado de los quehaceres diarios que su buena amiga Winry les obligaba a cumplir rigurosamente, Alphonse y él se dirigieron al río provistos de bañadores, toallas y buen ánimo para pasar una tarde de asueto.  
  
Sólo que nadar con Edward no era precisamente tranquilo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOMBA VAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
¡Splash! Y ahí tenemos a un Alphonse completamente empapado.  
  
-¡'Niisan! ¡Me las vas a pagar! - gritaba el joven, y soltando los bártulos, otra oleada cubría la tierra de la orilla transformándola en fango.  
  
Los veranos en Rizenbul, además de secos y calurosos, eran muy divertidos.

o o o

Al menor Elric le gustaba hacerse el muerto en el agua. Podía sentir el líquido helado fluyendo por su espalda, el martilleante sol hormigueándole en la cara, el picor de un mosquito en la pierna izquierda, alguna hoja desprendida de un árbol posándose en su nariz... a su hermano mayor buceando por debajo de él, buscando ponerle nervioso...  
  
Era increíble. Hacía tantos años que casi lo había olvidado. La maravillosa sensación que producían todas aquellas cosas, tan naturales antaño, tan añoradas en los últimos tiempos... Alphonse no las recordaba tan limpias y puras como ahora, hasta tal punto que parecían arrastrar con la corriente del río toda la sangre reseca y sucia que manchaba su alma. Un alma unida a un cuerpo de carne y hueso, por fin.  
  
En aquel instante, Al se sintió feliz.  
  
Durante aproximadamente los quince segundos que su hermano tardó en morderle un pie para despertarle.

o o o

Winry les observó desde la espesura chapotear en el agua como chiquillos. La rabia hizo palpitar una vena en su sien: ¡aquello era una ofensa para ella! Aquellos dos no sólo se habían atrevido a abandonar las tareas del hogar a medio hacer, sin que encima ¡se habían ido de picnic sin avisar! ¡Tantas veces que habían ido juntos al río de pequeños, y ahora esto! Pues no iba a quedar así, ni hablar... ¡No por nada era la campeona de salto bomba de Rizenbul! Así que se quitó las sandalias, los pantalones, calculó la distancia y, saliendo de entre los árboles como una bala, amerizó en el punto exacto donde los Elric habían estado milésimas de segundo antes.  
  
Aquel día Winry descubrió que los tops sin tirantes no son muy prácticos para bañarse.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡WIN!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ACK!!!! ¡¡¡¡ACK!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ACK!!!!!! ¡¡¡Tápate /ESO/!!!  
  
Tan grandecito y tan crío como siempre...

o o o

Si bañarse sólo ellos dos ya les dejaba muertos, con Winry el cansancio se multiplicaba por siete sin que ello afectara en lo más mínimo a la joven, que mientras ellos volvían arrastrando los pies y quejándose de las agujetas que tendrían al día siguiente, aún tenía energías para zigzaguear por el camino canturreando canciones de la infancia.  
  
-¡Esta noche me toca cocinar a mí! Y prepararé... ¡_fondue_! Me apetece... - iba comentando en voz alta, sin importarle si hablaba para los hermanos o para las vacas de los prados. Esa tarde estaba feliz, feliz de tener por fin a sus amigos con ella y de haber pasado un día como los de entonces, en los que la única preocupación era la de si quedaría alguna mora con la que hacer mermelada en los matos. Tan feliz que le traía sin cuidado el tener la casa hecha un desastre o la pesadez de tener que ponerse a cocinar nada más llegar.  
  
¡Era el primer verano alegre de muchos otros que vendrían detrás!

o o o

Ya la noche invadía el último pedacito de cielo naranja cuando los tres se tumbaron panza arriba sobre el césped para bajar la cena. Un grillo madrugador comenzó a cantar su letanía en algún punto cerca de la casa, una estrella temprana asomó entre el azul profundo del anochecer. Edward sabía bien que era científicamente imposible, que un astro no se puede agarrar con manos mortales; mas en ese momento sentía que había alcanzado una constelación entera al ver su mano alzada en busca de aquella luciérnaga titilante de lo alto. De hueso, de músculo, de piel. No de metal. El puño se cerró sobre aquel puntito luminoso tan lejano. Y por un instante, el calor de aquella estrella descendió y se posó en sus labios.  
  
Pero pronto comprendió que aquella calidez era mucho más de lo que una bola de gas ardiendo, que probablemente ya no existía, podía darle. Era el amor enterrado en lo profundo, las cartas que no llegaron, el día a día año tras año, las risas, los llantos, las heridas y las vendas, las campanillas primaverales, las noches de verano, las meriendas en otoño, la nieve del invierno...  
  
La boca sedienta, los ojos cerrados, la mano nerviosa en su estómago.  
  
La infancia interrumpida. Su amiga. Winry.  
  
Los párpados femeninos se despegaron, también él abrió los ojos. No sabía cuándo los había cerrado, tampoco le importaba. Importaba ella, importaba él e importaba su hermano. Nada más. Y los abrazó a los dos.

o o o

Ninguno supo cómo, cuándo o quién empezó todo. Un abrazo, un beso, otro, y más. Un mordisco, una brizna de hierba juguetona. El pelo de Winry esparcido por el pasto. Al. Ed. Ropa que molesta, piel enrojecida. Otra estrella.  
  
Tampoco supieron quién acabó. Solo agradecieron por que a la mañana siguiente nadie necesitara una reparación mecánica cuando despertaron entrelazados, cubiertos de rocío, temblando y sin poder encontrar su ropa en aquel berenjenal.  
  
Eran las cinco de la mañana, y volvieron a casa cogidos de la mano.  
  
Fin.  
  
N. de la A: Esto va dedicado a Bratty-neechan, porque ella me inspiró toda esta chorrada con una simple frase (no quieran saberla XDDD), y porque la quiero mucho. También para Karoru, porque intenté basarme en su estilo al escribirlo. Si lo conseguí o no, no me compete a mí decidirlo.  
  
El siguiente capítulo es la versión porno. Bratt me obligó. Es su culpa. Yo ya había dejado atrás esa época...  
  
Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Disfruté escribiéndolo. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo la mitad de lo que yo XD 


End file.
